1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food steamers and, more particularly, to venting pressure in a food steamer.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,094 discloses a food steamer having a base, a food cooker, and an insert between the two that collects all condensed steam that has traveled into and then back out of holes in a bottom of the cooking bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,783 discloses a pressure cooker with a well that holds both water. The well is used to turn water into steam and food flavoring substance is burned in the well during cooking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,056 discloses a container for storing and also cooking food and flavorings together. Other relevant art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No.: 1,245,711, U.S. Pat. No.: 1,245,712, U.S. Pat. No.: 2,967,023, U.S. Pat. No.: 3,088,393, U.S. Pat. No.: 3,117,510, U.S. Pat. No.: 4,509,412, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,097,753, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,176,067, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,191,831, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,363,748